


strawberries and snowflakes

by wrenkos



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Christmas Party, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, i have no fucking idea why that's a tag ghskgkjhfhnfjkdf but yeah rated t for iruma's swearing, this is?? arguably the gayest thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenkos/pseuds/wrenkos
Summary: I have a crush on Tsumugi Shirogane,she thinks, and she can’t get her laugh and smile out of her head.No,comes the second thought,I believe the correct statement would be ‘I am in love with Tsumugi Shirogane’.The night before Hope's Peak Christmas dance, Kirumi Toujou lies awake in bed and realizes that she has fallen for one of her classmates.





	strawberries and snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> this is really gay  
> um?? slight tw for alcohol since kizakura is mentioned, but besides that!! enjoy the gay

Hope’s Peak was holding a Christmas dance in a few days.

Now, this wasn’t exactly groundbreaking, but 79th class was tasked with decorations and such a few days prior. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem - however, with some of the class doing more harm than good, it was problematic. To say the least.

Currently, the entire class had been at work for two hours and so, and the boredom had began to show. Himiko had fallen asleep on the gym stage, Iruma and Ouma had begun to throw christmas tinsels at each other, and even Akamatsu was sitting down to take a break for a while.

Kirumi Toujou let out a sigh - yes, they were nearly complete and they all _did_ have to be present or Yukizome-sensei had threatened to give them detention, but this was just... draining. Ouma was creating more of a mess that they had originally created, and she did not want to know what kind of situations Iruma thought of when looking at the tinsel or Christmas lights.

“Ah...that was quite the sigh, Toujou-san...are you tired?”

She turned to her left to face another classmate (who actually was quite tolerable and had a pleasant presence that she assured herself was just envy and friendship, nothing more) of hers’ - Tsumugi Shirogane. Who, from the looks of it, was getting tired from the noise and chaos going on in the background as well.

“... I will admit I am a bit tired, but it's nothing I can't handle. It's just a little loud, is all.”

“Oh, okay! That's good, at least.” Shirogane pauses for a moment adjusts her glasses, “Umm, it's plain to see, though, that the end is nigh!”

She let out a small laugh, and Kirumi feels the ghost of a smile on her face. (Really, the cosplayer could be quite charming, and she thought it was a shame she had a somewhat low opinion of herself. And that her laugh was like when Akamatsu played piano, being music to her ears, and she wishes she laughed more often, even as often as it was.)

“We just have to put up a few more decorations --”

“We have to get up some motherfucking mistletoe, that's what, bitch!!!”

Tsumugi's voice falters when Iruma’s echoes loudly throughout the gym.

There are a few moments of silence.

“I-Iruma-san,” Kaede splutters, “We don't have mistletoe and we don't have to put it up anyways--”

“I don't know about y'all losers, but I'm pretty fucking sure I know where to get mistletoe. And I'm pretty fucking sure that--” she pointed accusing fingers at all of them, “--one of y'all are gonna thank me when I get my hands on some!”

“What an odd wingman you are.”

“S-Shut the hell up, you avocado looking loser! I'm the best wingwoman there'll ever fucking be!!”

She lets out another sigh.

(Sometimes, her classmates are too much for her.)

* * *

(She sleeps with the image of Tsumugi’s laugh in her head, and wakes the next morning and forces herself to rule their relationship off as friends.)

(Friends, she tells herself.)

(And nothing more.)

* * *

The next day, Kirumi finds that there is an addition to the classroom.

Mistletoe hangs outside of the door.

Of course, she woke up the earliest out of the class, and thus, showed up earliest.

By her estimation the next student would be either Harukawa-san or Shinguuji-kun - neither of which were the worst to be caught with under the mistletoe, if she really _had_ to choose a student to be caught with under it, but that was beside the point.

(The brief thought of Tsumugi arriving flashes in her mind, but she pushes it very, very far away immediately.)

She stands outside the classroom and stares.

She has two options.

One, she leaves it, and students will be caught under it, and getting out of the classroom would be a chaotic mess.

Two, she takes it down, and whoever puts it up (either Iruma or Ouma, she deduces) holds a grudge against her.

She chooses the latter option.

She silently prays that nobody would walk in on her, and takes it down as quickly and efficiently as possible. Only a few passing students pass by, and when they do she has already taken it down.

One student - one with white hair and skin almost as pale as Ouma’s from the 77th class - passes by when the mistletoe is in her hand and laughs awkwardly, and says that one of his classmates put up mistletoe as well.

(They share a look of pain, and then he turns and keeps walking down the hall to his classroom.)

Upon closer inspection, she finds that a camera has been hidden, pointed at the door, and, lo and behold, there is footage of her taking the mistletoe down.

Upon even closer inspection, she finds that the name ‘Miu Iruma’ is scribbled onto the side.

She deletes the footage and places the camera into the other girls’ desk.

* * *

It is at lunch when Miu Iruma slams her hands down on the table Toujou is currently eating at.

(Some other students turn and stare, but to her, this was to be expected, so she really isn’t too surprised.)

“Oi, did you take down my camera and my mistletoe, Titjou?”

(She ignores the comment and hopes that the other students nearby know that it is not her name. By now, she is so used to it and has corrected her so many times that she has given up.)

“I did, Iruma-san. Is there a problem?”

Iruma splutters for a moment - obviously, she didn’t expect her to give in so easily, but who did it would be easy to deduce if you knew who entered the classroom first.

“W-Well - well, why the fuck did you do it??”

“Simply because some of us don’t want to get forced to kiss others,” she replies, “And I felt as if over half the class would have done the same. So.”

Iruma lets out a groan and opens her mouth to say something, but --

“But honestly, I think that some couples in the class would kiss without the help of mistletoe.”

And she gets up and leaves with those words, with Iruma shouting after her to wait up and tell her who.

* * *

(Her suspicions are confirmed when she spots Akamatsu leaning over to peck Harukawa on the cheek, with the ladder’s face almost as red as her eyes - which she suspects is not from the cold - followed by Akamatsu’s airy laugh echoing throughout the courtyard. She notes that the two are holding hands as well, and even sharing a scarf.

She smiles to herself, and thinks, good for them, and steps into the building.)

(At Akamatsu’s laugh, she thinks of Shirogane’s, but she will never admit it to herself.)

* * *

A few days pass, and nothing chaotic happens, much to her relief.

She finds herself studying in the library. It’s late, but she knows that on the day of the Christmas dance she won’t be studying much - she knows the 78th class has arranged some sort of afterparty, and Yonaga had suggested they all do something together as well in the group chat.

Sometimes, Kizakura-sensei gives them a wad of homework for seemingly no apparent reason, and today was such a day. 35 questions in total, with most having two parts to them, due at the end of the week.

She is on the 18th question, part c when somebody pulls up in the chair beside her and she looks up to see Shirogane yet again.

“A-Ah, Toujou-san!” Shirogane smiles and sits down next to her, “You’re doing homework as well?”

“Yes. Since on the night of the Christmas dance I know I won’t be able to do much.”

“You’re right! But I’m looking forward to the dance, too…” she sighs, “Why did Kizakura-sensei need to assign 35 questions? It’s plain to see that’s way too much…”

(She thinks, Kizakura-sensei is a strange man, and, although she doesn’t want to suggest anything, that perhaps he had too much to drink.)

“Oh, but what question are you on? Iruma-san was blasting music in the dorm next to me, so I couldn’t really get much done...”

“Ah. I’m...sorry for your loss?”

“Oh, no, it’s fine,” she laughs sheepishly, “It happens often. And if she didn’t, then I wouldn’t meet you here, right?”

(She thinks, her heart definitely sped up a little then.)

“I...see.” She looks back down at her notebook, “I’m working on question 18.”

“You’re that far already? W-Wow, you’re so smart...ah, but then again, you’re one of the top students in the class, right…? Is there anything you can’t do?”

(She thinks, cutting konjac, and then afterwards, she thinks, being heterosexual, but she pushes both thoughts to some far corner of her mind.)

“It’s mostly all the same concept, just put into different scenarios. It’s repetitive, to say the least.”

“Ah...yeah, I guess so.”

There’s a few moments of silence, and she racks through her brain to think of things to say.

“Would you like me to help you?”

“Me?” Shirogane blinks in surprise, “Well...if you’re offering, and if it isn’t any trouble, that would be...appreciated.”

She finds the ghost of a smile dancing on her face.

“It’s no trouble.”

* * *

Kirumi lies in her bed and stares at the ceiling.

She, for how much she hated messes, is a complete, and utter, disaster.

Feelings build up, and eventually, the water dam of feelings begin to break, and they slip through the cracks. She may be an expert at keeping her emotions to herself, as her job calls for it, but to herself, her emotions are crystal clear.

And goodness, what a mess her feelings are.

She knows that for the past few days - no, that’s another lie. Weeks, or even months would be a more appropriate term - she can’t get the image of one certain classmate out of her head.

The thing about being alone in your room, at dead in the night, is that the thoughts come and they don’t stop.

And currently, her thoughts are on Tsumugi Shirogane, the Ultimate Cosplayer herself.

Tsumugi has a nice laugh.

Tsumugi is pretty.

Tsumugi has nice handwriting.

Tsumugi is charming, in her own way, and she would be a liar if she said that she wasn’t looking forward to seeing her at the Christmas dance.

Tsumugi is a fellow classmate.

Tsumugi is a friend.

Tsumugi is a -

Kirumi buries her face in her hands, and thinks, she would be a liar, and a liar to herself, of all people, if she thought Tsumugi as just a friend. And somewhere deep down, she knows this.

It’s quite clear that she has a crush on the cosplayer, really, as much as she denies it in her head and if anybody asks - but it’s true.

She, however, doesn’t know if Tsumugi likes her back. The other girl was sometimes hard to read, and - lord. She hated the feeling of insecurity and not knowing.

 _I have a crush on Tsumugi Shirogane,_ she thinks, and she can’t get her laugh and smile out of her head.

 _No,_ comes the second thought, _I believe the correct statement would be ‘I am in love with Tsumugi Shirogane’._

Now, she isn’t a stranger to love, but it usually hadn’t been _this_ far, when she swears she’ll lose sleep over her. And quite honestly, she has thought of Tsumugi smiling before, just that she ruled it off as friendship, or classmates bonding, or whatever excuse she thought of at the time.

She knew, a long time ago.

Just that tonight, in her room, at some ungodly hour, she acknowledges it.

(She wants to scream, because this had been building up for quite some time now and of course, today, it had to hit her like a truck, a day before the night of the dance where she would see her in more formal attire.)

* * *

The thing about realizing you’ve fallen for somebody is that the thoughts that were blocked out previously come flooding in now.

Tsumugi walks into the room, and her first thought is ‘she looks pretty today’.

The thought is followed by ‘no, she looks pretty everyday’.

* * *

She busies herself with taking notes down, but Yukizome-sensei has a small lesson, and the rest is a work period for them.

In which, to be expected, there is chatter about the Christmas dance.

Tsumugi turns to her, a broad smile on her face (which she finds herself smiling back to) and a sparkle in her eyes.

“Are you ready for the dance?”

“Of course. I’ve had my outfit ready for a while now.”

“Really? You’re ready for anything, huh?” she laughs, (and her heart skips a beat), “I’m looking forward to seeing you, then! I’m sure any outfit chosen by you will look great.”

(Her heart skips more beats.)

“Ah, thank you.” A pause, “You mentioned a few weeks ago your outfit is handmade, correct?”

“Oh, you remembered! Yes, it’s been an ongoing project! I finally finished it the day before yesterday - I’m really proud of it!”

She smiles, “I look forward to seeing you tonight, then.”

* * *

The party is loud, but that is to be expected. The colors red and green are a pattern, but that is to be expected as well - this was a Christmas dance, after all.

The outfit she was wearing made her feel a bit overdressed, when looking at some of the other students. But for the most part, she decides she is alright. A tuxedo with a matching vest, along with a red tie to be festive was fine, and she wasn't sweating to death. So she was definitely fine.

So far, she had only been able to locate a handful of her classmates. The first of which were Akamatsu and Harukawa, in seemingly matching outfits. Kaede donned a black dress with red patterns, with Maki wearing a similar white dress, with the same red patterns.

She had watched the two dance to one of the slower songs that weren't even Christmasy, but she was happy for them nonetheless.

She had seen Iruma afterwards, in a red dress, with a confident grin on her face, pulling a somewhat flustered Kiibo along, and they got lost in the crowd of dancers. Kiibo even had festive attire - a green bowtie and a red suit jacket, with christmas lights in his hair.

Currently, she was in a corner. She hasn’t caught a glimpse of Tsumugi yet. The dance was quite crowded, and she almost considers slipping away for some peace and quiet in the library.

“Toujou-san?”

She turns at the voice to face another classmate of hers, and finds herself looking up at Korekiyo Shinguuji. The first thing that she notes it that he had his hair done differently today, and it’s pulled back in a red bow. He wore an outfit similar to hers; except he wore a tailcoat with a red bowtie instead. (And the mask, but that was to be expected.)

“Shinguuji-kun. It’s nice to see a familiar face here.”

“It is. Quite a bit of students attend this school, so it’s a given that it’d be this crowded... I’ve heard some graduated students arrived as well.”

There is a beat of silence, and then Korekiyo speaks again,

“Is there anybody in particular you’re looking for?”

“...I’m sorry?”

“Is there anybody in particular you’re looking for,” he repeats, and although his mouth is hidden she can tell he’s smiling from his voice and how his eyes soften like so, “Allow me to be blunt. Are you looking for a certain blue-haired classmate of ours?”

Oh.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about--”

He lets out a small laugh, and that alone causes her to stop talking, “Please, Toujou. As hard as you are to read, I have observed many. Please don’t lie to yourself - we already have one liar in the classroom, and he alone is hard to handle.”

_Oh._

She sighs. It’s pointless fighting the anthropologist, so she gives in instead. “...How long have you known?”

“Hmm. A few weeks ago, I’d say?”

(It was that obvious that long ago? Lord.)

“...Goodness.”

“Goodness indeed.” he laughs again, and lifts his arm to point in a direction, “I believe you’ll find her over by the drinks, with Harukawa-san and Akamatsu-san.”

A beat of silence.

“Oh, and one more thing?”

She pauses, and turns to face him again.

“I wish you good luck.”

* * *

She heads over, and her lips are held in a thin line. She knows that the moment she spots Tsumugi that her mask will shatter, but nonetheless she has to keep her reputation.

The gloved index finger’s constant tapping against her thigh really give her away, though.

She thinks, thank god (or Kami-sama, in Angie’s case) that not all eyes are on her, and looks for a familiar head of blue hair.

* * *

She is about halfway across the dance floor when Angie tackles her from behind.

(Speak of the devil.)

“Kirumi, Kirumi! Hello, hello!”

She spins on her heel to face her, “A-Ah, Yonaga-san. Fancy seeing you here.”

“Oh, oh?” Yonaga rocks back and forth, and Kirumi notes that her current attire isn’t really too festive, but decides the reindeer antlers are festive enough, “You look a little anxious, Toujou! Nyahaha, is the music getting to you? Or perhaps the people? Maybe you want to give a sacrifice to Kami-sama?”

The music begins to play again, and the dancers around them begin to dance once more, and Kirumi realizes with a startle she has to dance with the other girl.

She then realizes that said other girl knows this, and grasps Kirumi’s hands in her own, and they begin to move.

“I’ll unfortunately have to turn you down on that one.”

“Aw, that’s a shame,” she laughs, and Toujou spins her, “But, but, it’s fine, it’s fine! Oh, but...Kami-sama says that a certain somebody is looking for you!”

(Her heart is going just a bit faster now, and it’s not from dancing.)

“...For me?”

This situation couldn’t get any more absurd, she thinks - since she’s dancing with Angie Yonaga, who, as it turns out, is a surprisingly good dancer, to some Christmas song that suddenly turned to something she would imagine Saihara-kun would listen to.

(There’s something about a black parade in there, but once it does some students she doesn’t know the names of burst into laughter.)

“Nyahaha! Yes, for you, for you!” Angie’s smile gets wider, “Tsumugi was looking for you! Or would it be ‘is’ looking for you?”

She almost stops dancing - almost. Not quite. “Tsumu - _Shirogane_ is looking for me?”

“Nyahaha, she is, she is!” and this time, it is Angie who spins her, and she finds her thoughts are a dizzying mess. She also notes that they’re getting closer and closer to the edge of the dance floor - is that intentional or --

Her thoughts are cut off when Angie pushes her off the floor, and she lets out another signature laugh of hers, “Kami-sama says not to keep her waiting~!”

And, with a flutter of that green and yellow dress Angie is wearing, she spins away, and leaves a somewhat bewildered Kirumi alone and off the dance floor.

* * *

She is now almost near the drinks, as Korekiyo had said Tsumugi was, and she is beginning to think that maybe fate will play with her once more and send another encounter along her way.

She thinks she spots Tsumugi, or at least, she spots long blue hair, but when she gets closer she realizes that, whoever this is, they’re much shorter than Tsumugi. And when a loud voice from the musician in the 77th class calls “Maizono-chan”, she realizes that it isn’t Tsumugi after all.

She looks around once more, and she cannot spot her.

She spots Tenko Chabashira from her own class, who has little bells in her hair and has it up instead, and she doesn’t get close enough to ask her if she has seen Tsumugi when she drags a Himiko who doesn’t look tired for once away to the dance floor, and then she decides not to bother them.

After that, she sees Momota, Amami and Hoshi, and, although it’s an odd trio, she sees that all three are laughing (well, for Hoshi it’s more like a chuckle, but he does seem to be enjoying himself, which is honestly rare) with fruit punch in their glasses.

Rantaro waves her over, and she asks if they’ve seen Shirogane, but she finds that, again, they don’t know where she is. Rantaro mentions seeing her half an hour ago, which is information that she decides is better than nothing.

She almost runs into Gonta - well, to be more precise, he almost walks into her - and he beams at her.

“Toujou-san!”

“Gokuhara-kun. You look very gentlemanly today.”

“Oh! Thank you. Gonta tried very hard to look gentlemanly!”

She laughs along with him, and asks him if he has seen Shirogane - but, unfortunately, he had only seen glimpses of her, even with his good eyesight. Eventually, Ouma comes running over to them.

“Gokuhara- _chaaan, Mooom,”_ he says in a singsong voice, and drags out the vowels, “Have you seen my dear darling Saihara-chan??”

“Oh, no, Gonta hasn’t.”

“I haven’t either, Ouma-kun. And please don’t call me--”

“Awww, no fun,” Ouma pouts, and then begins to pull at Gokuhara’s shirt sleeve, “Hey, hey! Come _ooonn,_ Gokuhara-chan, help me look for Saihara-chan!”

And, before she can even speak or ask if the self-proclaimed supreme leader has seen Shirogane, Ouma is on Gonta’s shoulders, and the two go off looking for Shuichi.

She thinks, that maybe Korekiyo was incorrect and that Tsumugi was in some other corner of the room, and she almost turns to go back to where she was previously when -

When she spots her.

(And for a moment she doesn't know how to function.) 

It’s almost as if everybody around her doesn’t exist anymore - it’s just her, and Tsumugi Shirogane, who is just a few steps away.

Now, Kirumi has never seen her with an updo before, (or at least, a half updo) but there’s always a first time for anything, and goodness, she thinks that she can now die in peace. Half of it is pulled into a bun, while the other half is down, and for a moment she doesn’t even know what to say, much less open her mouth to form words to call out her name.

And goodness _gracious,_ her outfit.

The top half of her dress is white with red decorations, coupled with a black sweater, and at her waist is a black band, with the bottom of the dress going to around knee-length. She realizes that the lower half has snowflakes etched into the pattern, and the sweater has snowflakes along with it to match.

(It makes her look more prettier than usual, she thinks.)

Luckily for her, Tsumugi makes eye contact with her, and her face lights up with a bright smile (in which, it takes all her willpower not to bring a hand up to cover her face in embarrassment).

“Toujou-san!”

She takes one, two, three steps and closes the gap that is between them.

“Shirogane-san,” she manages to say, and breaks into a smile (because God, could she get any more obvious?) “You look...lovely.”

(She thinks, even with how her vocabulary is vaster than most, that even she cannot find the words.)

“M-Me? Oh, thank you,” she smiles, and it’s either her makeup or the lights or a combination of both, because she swears she can see a faint blush on her cheeks, “But you look...wow. You look really pretty, Toujou-san. I can’t even begin to describe...a-ah, sorry, I’m rambling.” She lets out a small laugh.  

(Her heart is speeding up, now.)  

“It’s fine, really, don’t apologize,” she covers her mouth with a gloved hand (out of embarrassment, really), “I could say the same for you.”

“A-Ah, you’re too much for me...I’m so plain I--”

“Shirogane-san,” she interrupts, “You’re not plain. Please don’t look down on yourself - you’re quite charming, actually.”

There is now a definite blush on her cheeks, Kirumi realizes. (Good _god._ ) “W-Wow, Toujou-san! You’re so cool, that’s like a line from a classic shoujo manga or anime! If you keep complimenting me, I think I might die…”

It’s Kirumi’s turn to laugh now, “And we can’t have that happening.”

She laughs in return, “It’s plain to see that wouldn’t be a good thing, right?”

A pause.

“Um,” Tsumugi fidgets slightly, “This outfit was actually made with dancing in mind, and I was wondering if…you’d like to dance with me? Ah, b-but only if you want to--”

“Shirogane-san,” she says, and she realizes she has let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, “I would love to.”

* * *

They dance to one of the slower songs that she knows isn’t very festive, but it’s a slow song nonetheless.

She can tell that Tsumugi is nervous when they dance, and apologizes if the event that she steps on her toes arises, but as the song goes on, the nervousness begins to fade. Her laughter echoes through the room, and Kirumi finds herself smiling along with her.

The song comes to a close, but Tsumugi is still smiling - but she can tell the nervousness is coming back, because her eyes dart slightly around the room, and she bites her lip.

“Um, K-Kirumi?”

“Yes?”

“I,” ah, she’s nervous now again, and the song is finally coming to the last few moments, “I. Um.”

She frowns, “Are you alri--”

“I-I think I’m in love with you.”

And she swears she almost trips over her feet and suddenly, her brain stops functioning.

For a moment, she just stares at Tsumugi’s nervous face, who isn’t even making eye contact with her, just stunned from shock, because - good god, _Tsumugi Shirogane_ is confessing to her, Tsumugi Shirogane just confessed to --

And then, the walls come breaking down, crashing down all at once and she is overcome with a rush of emotions, and,

And she pulls her into a hug, because really, it’s all out of pure instinct. Tsumugi lets out a bewildered squeak, and Kirumi lets go immediately,

“I-I - sorry, I just,” and she’s smiling now, and she swears she hasn’t been this happy in her entire life, “I...didn’t know you felt the same?”

“O-Oh,” Tsumugi says, and then it processes, “ _Oh--”_

And Kirumi laughs this time, and she doesn’t give a damn about what others think, or what others will think the future, because now it is just her and Tsumugi, “Oh indeed.”

Tsumugi breaks into a smile as well, and is about to open her mouth when --

_“Rise and fucking shine, virgins!!”_

When Miu Iruma’s voice echoes through the gym through a microphone. She then taps Kiibo urgently, as if to activate something, and his eyes light up, and -

\- And the image of mistletoe is projected onto the gym ceiling.

On the gym ceiling.

Directly above their heads.

It takes everybody a moment.

“O-Oh,” Tsumugi says again, and this time it’s quieter, “...mistletoe.”

 _“You know the fucking tradition, losers!”_ Iruma shouts, _“Kiss, assholes!”_

“W-Wow,” the cosplayer laughs nervously, “She’s. Really something? Um.”

(She doesn’t know if the other dancers are kissing. Or will kiss. And frankly, at this point, she doesn’t care.)

“.....It’s tradition, correct?”

(She isn’t really sure why, but the words just come spilling out before she realizes she has said them.)

(And oh, god. Why did she say that?)

“I. Yes?”

(The dams are breaking, the walls are falling down, and she is a wreck.)

“S-So,” her mind is screaming at her, and all the emotions are flooding, flooding at her, and she really doesn’t know what compels her to say,

“May I...kiss you?”

Tsumugi sucks in a breath, and opens her mouth to say something, but nothing comes out.

(For a moment, she cannot breath.)

So instead, Tsumugi nods at her, and her face is almost as red as the bottom half of her dress.

(Her hands are shaky, and she wonders if she can tell.)

And so, out of instinct, she dips her, and Tsumugi squeaks slightly in surprise, and, their faces grow closer and closer, and -

And Kirumi kisses her under the projection of mistletoe.

To which, the people surrounding her erupt into gasps.

And she thinks, and pulls away with the taste of Tsumugi’s strawberry-flavored chapstick, that even if this was how she would be remembered by all of Hope’s Peak, she doesn’t give a damn in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS REALLY GAY THANK YOU FOR READING??  
> tbh. i have never been to a school christmas dance and i? don't even know if those are a thing? and i don't know how you'd dress for it? but whatever ghkjshfkjd 
> 
> i'm!! always down for talking about shirotojo (and ndrv3 in general) and my tumblr is @wrenkos if you! want! to talk about that aaaa?  
> as always kudos and comments are appreciated!! merry christmas and happy holidays!


End file.
